November 30
Events *1707 – The second Siege of Pensacola comes to end with the failure of the British to capture Pensacola, Florida. *1718 – King Charles XII of Sweden dies during a siege of the fortress of Fredriksten in Norway. *1782 – American Revolutionary War: Treaty of Paris: In Paris, representatives from the United States and the Kingdom of Great Britain sign preliminary peace articles (later formalized as the 1783 Treaty of Paris). *1786 – The Grand Duchy of Tuscany, under Pietro Leopoldo I, becomes the first modern state to abolish the death penalty (later commemorated as Cities for Life Day). *1803 – In New Orleans, Spanish representatives officially transfer the Louisiana Territory to a French representative. Just 20 days later, France transfers the same land to the United States as the Louisiana Purchase. *1804 – The Democratic-Republican-controlled United States Senate begins an impeachment trial of Federalist Supreme Court Justice Samuel Chase. *1829 – First Welland Canal opens for a trial run, five years to the day from the ground breaking. *1853 – Crimean War: Battle of Sinop: The Imperial Russian Navy under Pavel Nakhimov destroys the Ottoman fleet under Osman Pasha at Sinop, a sea port in northern Turkey. *1864 – American Civil War: The Confederate Army of Tennessee suffers heavy losses in an attack on the Union Army of the Ohio in the Battle of Franklin. *1868 – A statue of King Charles XII of Sweden is inaugurated in Stockholm's Kungsträdgården. *1872 – The first-ever international football match takes place at Hamilton Crescent, Glasgow, between Scotland and England. *1886 – The Folies Bergère stages its first revue. *1916 – Costa Rica signs the Buenos Aires Convention, a copyright treaty. *1934 – The LNER Class A3 4472 Flying Scotsman becomes the first steam locomotive to be authenticated as reaching 100 mph. *1936 – In London, the Crystal Palace is destroyed by fire. *1939 – Winter War: Soviet forces cross the Finnish border in several places and bomb Helsinki and several other Finnish cities, starting the war. *1942 – World War II: Battle of Tassafaronga; A smaller squadron of Japanese destroyers led by Raizō Tanaka defeats a U.S. cruiser force under Carleton H. Wright. *1947 – Civil War in Mandatory Palestine begins, leading up to the creation of the state of Israel. *1953 – Edward Mutesa II, the kabaka (king) of Buganda is deposed and exiled to London by Sir Andrew Cohen, Governor of Uganda. *1954 – In Sylacauga, Alabama, United States, the Hodges meteorite crashes through a roof and hits a woman taking an afternoon nap; this is the only documented case in the Western Hemisphere of a human being hit by a rock from space. *1966 – Barbados becomes independent from the United Kingdom. *1967 – The People's Democratic Republic of Yemen becomes independent from the United Kingdom. * 1967 – The Pakistan Peoples Party is founded by Zulfikar Ali Bhutto, who becomes its first chairman. * 1967 – Pro-Soviet communists in the Philippines establish Malayang Pagkakaisa ng Kabataan Pilipino as its new youth wing. *1971 – Iran seizes the Greater and Lesser Tunbs from the United Arab Emirates. *1972 – Vietnam War: White House Press Secretary Ron Ziegler tells the press that there will be no more public announcements concerning American troop withdrawals from Vietnam because troop levels are now down to 27,000. *1981 – Cold War: In Geneva, representatives from the United States and the Soviet Union begin to negotiate intermediate-range nuclear weapon reductions in Europe. (The meetings end inconclusively on December 17.) *1982 – Michael Jackson's sixth solo studio album, Thriller is released worldwide. It will become the best-selling record album in history. *1994 – catches fire off the coast of Somalia. *1995 – Official end of Operation Desert Storm. * 1995 – U.S. President Bill Clinton visits Northern Ireland and speaks in favour of the "Northern Ireland peace process" to a huge rally at Belfast City Hall; he calls terrorists "yesterday's men". *1998 – Exxon and Mobil sign a US$73.7 billion agreement to merge, thus creating ExxonMobil, the world's largest company. *1999 – In Seattle, United States, demonstrations against a World Trade Organization meeting by anti-globalization protesters catch police unprepared and force the cancellation of opening ceremonies. * 1999 – British Aerospace and Marconi Electronic Systems merge to form BAE Systems, Europe's largest defense contractor and the fourth largest aerospace firm in the world. *2005 – John Sentamu becomes the first black archbishop in the Church of England with his enthronement as the 97th Archbishop of York. *2012 – An Ilyushin Il-76 cargo plane belonging to Aéro-Service, crashes into houses near Maya-Maya Airport during a thunderstorm, killing at least 32 people. Births * 539 – Gregory of Tours, French bishop and saint (d. 594) *1310 – Frederick II, Margrave of Meissen (d. 1349) *1340 – John, Duke of Berry (d. 1416) *1364 – John FitzAlan, 2nd Baron Arundel, Scottish soldier (d. 1390) *1466 – Andrea Doria, Italian admiral (d. 1560) *1498 – Andrés de Urdaneta, Spanish captain and explorer (d. 1568) *1508 – Andrea Palladio, Italian architect and theoretician, designed the Church of San Giorgio Maggiore and Teatro Olimpico (d. 1580) *1554 – Philip Sidney, English soldier, courtier, and poet (d. 1586) *1594 – John Cosin, English bishop and academic (d. 1672) *1625 – Jean Domat, French scholar and jurist (d. 1696) *1637 – Louis-Sébastien Le Nain de Tillemont, French historian and author (d. 1698) *1645 – Andreas Werckmeister, German organist, composer, and theorist (d. 1706) *1667 – Jonathan Swift, Irish satirist and essayist (d. 1745) *1670 – John Toland, Irish philosopher and author (d. 1722) *1683 – Ludwig Andreas von Khevenhüller, Austrian field marshal (d. 1744) *1719 – Princess Augusta of Saxe-Gotha (d. 1772) *1723 – William Livingston, American lawyer and politician, 1st Governor of New Jersey (d. 1790) *1748 – Joachim Albertini, Italian-Polish composer (d. 1838) *1756 – Ernst Chladni, German physicist and author (d. 1827) *1764 – Franz Xaver Gerl, Austrian singer and composer (d. 1827) *1768 – Jędrzej Śniadecki, Polish physician, chemist, and biologist (d. 1838) *1781 – Alexander Berry, Scottish surgeon, merchant, and explorer (d. 1873) *1791 – Count Franz Philipp von Lamberg, Austrian field marshal and politician (d. 1848) *1796 – Carl Loewe, German singer, composer, and conductor (d. 1869) *1810 – Oliver Winchester, American businessman and politician, founded the Winchester Repeating Arms Company (d. 1880) *1813 – Louise-Victorine Ackermann, French poet and author (d. 1890) * 1813 – Charles-Valentin Alkan, French pianist and composer (d. 1888) *1817 – Theodor Mommsen, German jurist, historian, and scholar, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1903) *1821 – Frederick Temple, English archbishop and academic (d. 1902) *1825 – William-Adolphe Bouguereau, French painter and educator (d. 1905) *1835 – Mark Twain, American novelist, humorist, and critic (d. 1910) *1836 – Lord Frederick Cavendish, Anglo-Irish soldier and politician, Chief Secretary for Ireland (d. 1882) *1840 – Henry Birks, Canadian businessman, founded Birks & Mayors (d. 1928) *1847 – Afonso Pena, Brazilian lawyer and politician, 6th President of Brazil (d. 1909) *1857 – Bobby Abel, English cricketer (d. 1936) *1858 – Jagadish Chandra Bose, Indian physicist, biologist, botanist, and archaeologist (d. 1937) *1863 – Andrés Bonifacio, Filipino activist and politician, co-founded Katipunan (d. 1897) *1866 – Andrey Lyapchev, Bulgarian politician, Prime Minister of Bulgaria (d. 1933) *1869 – Gustaf Dalén, Swedish physicist and engineer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1937) * 1869 – James Hamilton, 3rd Duke of Abercorn, English lawyer and politician, Governor of Northern Ireland (d. 1953) *1872 – John McCrae, Canadian physician, soldier, and poet (d. 1918) *1873 – Božena Benešová, Czech author and poet (d. 1936) *1874 – Winston Churchill, English colonel, journalist, and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) * 1874 – Lucy Maud Montgomery, English-Canadian author and poet (d. 1942) *1875 – Myron Grimshaw, American baseball player (d. 1936) * 1875 – Otto Strandman, Estonian lawyer and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Estonia (d. 1941) *1883 – Gustav Suits, Estonian-Swedish poet and politician (d. 1956) *1887 – Andrej Gosar, Slovenian economist, lawyer, and politician (d. 1970) * 1887 – Beatrice Kerr, Australian swimmer and diver (d. 1971) *1888 – Harry Altham, English cricketer and coach (d. 1965) *1889 – Edgar Adrian, 1st Baron Adrian, English physiologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1977) * 1889 – Reuvein Margolies, Ukrainian-Israeli author and scholar (d. 1971) *1898 – Firpo Marberry, American baseball player and manager (d. 1976) *1904 – Clyfford Still, American painter and educator (d. 1980) *1906 – John Dickson Carr, American author and playwright (d. 1977) * 1906 – Andrés Henestrosa, Mexican poet, linguist, and politician (d. 2008) *1907 – Jacques Barzun, French-American historian and author (d. 2012) *1909 – Robert Nighthawk, American singer and guitarist (d. 1967) *1912 – Jaan Hargel, Estonian flute player, conductor, and educator (d. 1966) * 1912 – Gordon Parks, American photographer and director (d. 2006) *1915 – Brownie McGhee, American folk-blues singer and guitarist (d. 1996) * 1915 – Henry Taube, Canadian-American chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2005) *1916 – Dena Epstein, American musicologist and author (d. 2013) *1918 – Efrem Zimbalist, Jr., American actor (d. 2014) *1919 – Jane C. Wright, American oncologist and cancer researcher (d. 2013) *1920 – Virginia Mayo, American actress (d. 2005) *1924 – Elliott Blackstone, American police officer and activist (d. 2006) * 1924 – Shirley Chisholm, American activist, educator and politician (d. 2005) * 1924 – Allan Sherman, American actor, comedian, singer, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1973) *1925 – William H. Gates, Sr., American lawyer and philanthropist *1926 – Richard Crenna, American actor, director, and producer (d. 2003) *1927 – Robert Guillaume, American actor and singer *1928 – Takako Doi, Japanese scholar and politician 68th Speaker of the House of Representatives of Japan (d. 2014) * 1928 – Joe B. Hall, American basketball player and coach * 1928 – Andres Narvasa, Filipino lawyer and jurist, 19th Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines (d. 2013) *1929 – Dick Clark, American television host and producer, founded Dick Clark Productions (d. 2012) * 1929 – Joan Ganz Cooney, American screenwriter and producer, co-created Sesame Street *1930 – G. Gordon Liddy, American lawyer, radio host, television actor and criminal *1931 – Bill Walsh, American football player and coach (d. 2007) * 1931 – Margot Zemach, American author and illustrator (d. 1989) *1932 – Bob Moore, American bassist and bandleader * 1932 – Cho Nam-chul, South Korean Go player (d. 2006) *1933 – Norman Deeley, English footballer and manager (d. 2007) * 1933 – Sam Gilliam, American painter and educator *1936 – Dmitri Anosov, Russian mathematician and academic (d. 2014) * 1936 – Abbie Hoffman, American activist and author, co-founded the Youth International Party (d. 1989) *1937 – Jimmy Bowen, American record producer, songwriter, and pop singer * 1937 – Praveen Chaudhari, Indian-American physicist and academic (d. 2010) * 1937 – Frank Ifield, English-Australian singer and guitarist * 1937 – Luther Ingram, American R&B/soul singer-songwriter (d. 2007) * 1937 – Ridley Scott, English director, producer, and production designer * 1937 – Tom Simpson, English cyclist (d. 1967) * 1937 – Adeline Yen Mah, Chinese-American physician and author *1938 – Jean Eustache, French director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1981) * 1938 – John M. Goldman, English haematologist and oncologist (d. 2013) *1940 – Kevin Phillips, American journalist and author * 1940 – Peter Shreeves, Welsh footballer, coach, and manager * 1940 – Dan Tieman, American basketball player and coach (d. 2012) *1941 – Phil Willis, Baron Willis of Knaresborough, English politician *1943 – Terrence Malick, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1944 – George Graham, Scottish footballer and manager *1945 – Hilary Armstrong, Baroness Armstrong of Hill Top, English academic and politician, Chancellor of the Duchy of Lancaster * 1945 – Roger Glover, Welsh bass player, songwriter, and producer * 1945 – John R. Powers, American author and playwright (d. 2013) * 1945 – Stan Sulzmann, English saxophonist and educator *1946 – George Duffield, English jockey and trainer * 1946 – Roxana Barry Robinson, American novelist and biographer *1947 – Stuart Baird, English director and producer * 1947 – Sergio Badilla Castillo, Chilean-Swedish poet and translator * 1947 – David Mamet, American playwright, screenwriter, and director *1949 – Jimmy London, Jamaican singer-songwriter * 1949 – Matthew Festing, 79th Prince and Grand Master of the Sovereign Military Order of Malta *1950 – Paul Westphal, American basketball player and coach * 1951 – Daniel Petrie, Jr., American director, producer, and screenwriter *1952 – Semyon Bychkov, Russian-American conductor * 1952 – Keith Giffen, American author and illustrator * 1952 – Sagan Lewis, American actress (d. 2016) * 1952 – Mandy Patinkin, American actor and singer *1953 – Shuggie Otis, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1953 – June Pointer, American singer and actress (d. 2006) * 1953 – David Sancious, American rock and jazz keyboard player and guitarist *1954 – Wayne Bartholomew, Australian surfer * 1954 – Lawrence Summers, American economist and academic *1955 – Michael Beschloss, American historian and author * 1955 – Richard Burr, American businessman, academic, and politician * 1955 – Kevin Conroy, American actor * 1955 – Andy Gray, Scottish footballer and sportscaster * 1955 – Billy Idol, English singer-songwriter *1957 – John Ashton, English guitarist, songwriter, and producer * 1957 – Richard Barbieri, English keyboard player and songwriter * 1957 – Joël Champetier, Canadian author and screenwriter (d. 2015) * 1957 – Patrick McLoughlin, English miner and politician, Secretary of State for Transport * 1957 – Colin Mochrie, Scottish-Canadian comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter * 1957 – Margaret Spellings, American educator and politician, 8th United States Secretary of Education *1958 – Stacey Q, American pop singer-songwriter, dancer and actress *1959 – Lorraine Kelly, Scottish journalist and actress * 1959 – Hugo Swire, English soldier and politician, Minister of State for Foreign Affairs *1960 – Bill Halter, American scholar, activist, and politician, 14th Lieutenant Governor of Arkansas * 1960 – Gary Lineker, English footballer and sportscaster * 1960 – Bob Tewksbury, American baseball player and coach *1961 – Innocent Egbunike, Nigerian sprinter and coach * 1961 – Ian Morris, Trinidadian footballer and sprinter *1962 – Jimmy Del Ray, American wrestler and manager (d. 2014) * 1962 – Bo Jackson, American football and baseball player * 1962 – Daniel Keys Moran, American computer programmer and author *1964 – Michael Cudlitz, American actor and producer * 1964 – Jushin Thunder Liger, Japanese wrestler and mixed martial artist *1965 – Lee Klein, American poet and curator * 1965 – David Laws, English banker and politician, Chief Secretary to the Treasury * 1965 – Ben Stiller, American actor, director, producer and screenwriter *1966 – Nigel Adams, English businessman and politician * 1966 – David Berkoff, American swimmer * 1966 – John Bishop, English comedian and actor * 1966 – Kipkemboi Kimeli, Kenyan runner (d. 2010) * 1966 – David Nicholls, English author and screenwriter * 1966 – Mika Salo, Finnish race car driver *1967 – Joseph Corré, English fashion designer and businessman, co-founded Agent Provocateur * 1967 – Rajiv Dixit, Indian author and activist (d. 2010) * 1967 – Richard Harry, Australian rugby player *1968 – Des'ree, English singer-songwriter * 1968 – Laurent Jalabert, French cyclist and sportscaster *1969 – Marc Forster, German-Swiss director, producer, and screenwriter * 1969 – Marc Goossens, Belgian race car driver * 1969 – Mike Stone, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1969 – Chris Weitz, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter *1970 – Phil Babb, English footballer and manager * 1970 – Walter Emanuel Jones, American actor and dancer *1971 – Ray Durham, American baseball player * 1971 – Iván Rodríguez, Puerto Rican-American baseball player *1972 – Dan Jarvis, English soldier and politician * 1972 – Stanislav Kitto, Estonian footballer * 1972 – Abel Xavier, Portuguese footballer and manager *1973 – Christian, Canadian-American wrestler and actor * 1973 – John Moyer, American bass player *1975 – Mindy McCready, American singer-songwriter (d. 2013) * 1975 – Ben Thatcher, English footballer *1976 – Marta Burgay, Italian astronomer * 1976 – Marco Castro, Peruvian-American director and cinematographer * 1976 – Josh Lewsey, English rugby player * 1976 – Paul Nuttall, British politician *1977 – Richard Elias Anderson, Canadian basketball player and coach * 1977 – Steve Aoki, American DJ and producer, founded Dim Mak Records * 1977 – Iván Guerrero, Honduran footballer and manager * 1977 – Kazumi Saito, Japanese baseball player and coach * 1977 – Olivier Schoenfelder, French ice dancer and coach *1978 – Clay Aiken, American singer * 1978 – Gael García Bernal, Mexican actor and director * 1978 – Benjamin Lense, German footballer * 1978 – Emil Steiner, American journalist and author *1979 – Chris Atkinson, Australian race car driver * 1979 – Andrés Nocioni, Argentinian basketball player *1980 – Cem Adrian, Turkish singer-songwriter, producer, and director * 1980 – Jamie Ashdown, English footballer * 1980 – Shane Victorino, American baseball player *1981 – Rich Harden, Canadian baseball player *1982 – Elisha Cuthbert, Canadian actress * 1982 – Tony Giarratano, American baseball player * 1982 – Jason Pominville, Canadian ice hockey player *1983 – Adrian Cristea, Romanian footballer * 1983 – Vladislav Polyakov, Kazakh swimmer *1984 – Nigel de Jong, Dutch footballer * 1984 – Alan Hutton, Scottish footballer * 1984 – Olga Rypakova, Kazakhstani triple jumper * 1984 – Francisco Sandaza, Spanish footballer * 1984 – Gergana, Bulgarian pop-folk singer *1985 – Kaley Cuoco, American actress * 1985 – Hikari Mitsushima, Japanese actress and singer *1986 – Jordan Farmar, American basketball player *1987 – Vasilisa Bardina, Russian tennis player * 1987 – Naomi Knight, American wrestler, model, and dancer * 1987 – Dougie Poynter, English singer-songwriter and bass player *1988 – Phillip Hughes, Australian cricketer (d. 2014) * 1988 – Vitaliy Polyanskyi, Ukrainian footballer * 1988 – Tomi Saarelma, Finnish footballer *1989 – Vladimír Weiss, Slovak footballer *1990 – Magnus Carlsen, Norwegian chess player * 1990 – Antoine N'Gossan, Ivorian footballer *1991 – Agnatius Paasi, Tongan rugby league player *1993 – Yuri Chinen, Japanese idol *1994 – Sofia Araújo, Portuguese tennis player *1995 – Seb Morris, Welsh race car driver Deaths *1016 – Edmund Ironside, English king (b. 993) *1525 – Guillaume Crétin, French poet (b. c. 1460) *1526 – Giovanni dalle Bande Nere, Italian captain (b. 1498) *1580 – Richard Farrant, English playwright and composer (b. 1530) *1600 – Nanda Bayin, Burmese king (b. 1535) *1623 – Thomas Weelkes, English organist and composer (b. 1576) *1647 – Bonaventura Cavalieri, Italian mathematician and astronomer (b. 1598) *1654 – John Selden, English jurist and scholar (b. 1584) *1675 – Cecil Calvert, 2nd Baron Baltimore, English lawyer and politician, Lieutenant Governor of Newfoundland (b. 1605) *1703 – Nicolas de Grigny, French organist and composer (b. 1672) *1718 – Charles XII of Sweden (b. 1682) *1761 – John Dollond, English optician and astronomer (b. 1706) *1765 – George Glas, Scottish merchant and explorer (b. 1725) *1864 – Patrick Cleburne, Irish-American general (b. 1828) *1873 – Alexander Berry, Scottish-Welsh surgeon, merchant, and explorer (b. 1781) *1892 – Dimitrios Valvis, Greek judge and politician, 69th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1814) *1900 – Oscar Wilde, Irish playwright, novelist, and poet (b. 1854) *1901 – Edward John Eyre, English explorer and politician, Governor of Jamaica (b. 1815) *1908 – Nishinoumi Kajirō I, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 16th Yokozuna (b. 1855) *1920 – Vladimir May-Mayevsky, Russian general (b. 1867) *1923 – John Maclean, Scottish educator and activist (b. 1879) *1930 – Ponnambalam Ramanathan, Sri Lankan lawyer and politician, 3rd Solicitor General of Sri Lanka (b. 1851) *1931 – Henry Walters, American art collector and philanthropist (b. 1848) *1933 – Arthur Currie, Canadian general (b. 1875) *1934 – Hélène Boucher, French pilot (b. 1908) *1935 – Fernando Pessoa, Portuguese poet, philosopher, and critic (b. 1888) *1942 – Anthony M. Rud, American journalist and author (b. 1893) *1943 – Etty Hillesum, Dutch author (b. 1914) *1944 – Paul Masson, French cyclist (b. 1876) *1953 – Francis Picabia, French painter and poet (b. 1879) *1954 – Wilhelm Furtwängler, German conductor and composer (b. 1886) *1955 – Josip Štolcer-Slavenski, Croatian composer and educator (b. 1896) *1958 – Hubert Wilkins, Australian pilot, ornithologist, geographer, and explorer (b. 1888) *1966 – Salah Suheimat, Jordanian lawyer and politician (b. 1914) *1967 – Patrick Kavanagh, Irish poet and author (b. 1904) *1972 – Compton Mackenzie, English-Scottish actor, author, and academic (b. 1883) *1977 – Terence Rattigan, English playwright and screenwriter (b. 1911) *1979 – Zeppo Marx, American actor and comedian (b. 1901) *1987 – Simon Carmiggelt, Dutch journalist and author (b. 1913) *1988 – Pannonica de Koenigswarter, English-American singer-songwriter (b. 1913) *1989 – Ahmadou Ahidjo, Cameroonian lawyer and politician, 1st President of Cameroon (b. 1924) * 1989 – Alfred Herrhausen, German banker (b. 1930) *1992 – Peter Blume, American painter and sculptor (b. 1906) *1993 – David Houston, American singer-songwriter (b. 1938) *1994 – Guy Debord, French theorist and author (b. 1931) * 1994 – Lionel Stander, American actor (b. 1908) *1996 – Tiny Tim, American singer and ukulele player (b. 1932) *1997 – Kathy Acker, American author, poet, and playwright (b. 1947) *1998 – Margaret Walker, American author and poet (b. 1915) *1999 – Charlie Byrd, American guitarist (b. 1925) *2000 – Eloise Jarvis McGraw, American author (b. 1915) * 2000 – Scott Smith, Canadian bass player (b. 1955) *2003 – Gertrude Ederle, American swimmer (b. 1906) *2004 – Pierre Berton, Canadian journalist and author (b. 1920) * 2004 – Seungsahn, South Korean spiritual leader, founded the Kwan Um School of Zen (b. 1927) *2005 – Jean Parker, American actress (b. 1915) *2006 – Elhadi Adam, Sudanese poet and songwriter (b. 1927) * 2006 – Rafael Buenaventura, Filipino banker (b. 1938) * 2006 – Shirley Walker, American composer and conductor (b. 1945) *2007 – Engin Arık, Turkish physicist and academic (b. 1948) * 2007 – Evel Knievel, American motorcycle rider and stuntman (b. 1938) *2008 – Munetaka Higuchi, Japanese drummer and producer (b. 1958) *2010 – Rajiv Dixit, Indian author and activist (b. 1967) * 2010 – Garry Gross, American photographer (b. 1937) *2012 – Rogelio Álvarez, Cuban-American baseball player (b. 1938) * 2012 – I. K. Gujral, Indian lawyer and politician, 12th Prime Minister of India (b. 1919) * 2012 – Munir Malik, Pakistani cricketer (b. 1931) * 2012 – Susil Moonesinghe, Sri Lankan lawyer and politician, 4th Chief Minister of Western Province (b. 1930) * 2012 – Homer R. Warner, American cardiologist and academic (b. 1922) *2013 – Paul Crouch, American broadcaster, co-founded Trinity Broadcasting Network (b. 1934) * 2013 – Jean Kent, English actress (b. 1921) * 2013 – Tabu Ley Rochereau, Congolese-Belgian singer-songwriter (b. 1937) * 2013 – Doriano Romboni, Italian motorcycle racer (b. 1968) * 2013 – Paul Walker, American actor and producer (b. 1973) *2014 – Qayyum Chowdhury, Bangladeshi painter and academic (b. 1932) * 2014 – Jarbom Gamlin, Indian lawyer and politician, 7th Chief Minister of Arunachal Pradesh (b. 1961) * 2014 – Martin Litton, American rafter and environmentalist (b. 1917) * 2014 – Anthony Dryden Marshall, American CIA officer and diplomat (b. 1924) * 2014 – Go Seigen, Chinese-Japanese Go player (b. 1914) * 2014 – Kent Haruf American novelist (b. 1943) *2015 – Pío Caro Baroja, Spanish director and screenwriter (b. 1928) * 2015 – Minas Hatzisavvas, Greek actor and screenwriter (b. 1948) * 2015 – Marcus Klingberg, Polish-Israeli physician and biologist (b. 1918) * 2015 – Fatema Mernissi, Moroccan sociologist and author (b. 1940) * 2015 – Shigeru Mizuki, Japanese author and illustrator (b. 1922) * 2015 – Eldar Ryazanov, Russian director and screenwriter (b. 1927) * 2015 – Nigel Buxton, British travel writer and wine critic (b. 1924) Holidays and observances * Bonifacio Day (Philippines) * Christian feast day: ** Andrew and its related observances. ** Joseph Marchand (one of Vietnamese Martyrs) ** November 30 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * Cities for Life Day (International) * Commemoration Day (United Arab Emirates) *Day to Mark the Departure and Expulsion of Jews from the Arab Countries and Iran (Israel) * Independence Day, celebrates the independence of Barbados from the United Kingdom in 1966 * Independence Day, celebrates the independence of South Yemen from the United Kingdom in 1967 * National Day (Benin) * Regina Mundi Day (South Africa) External links * BBC: On This Day * * Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:November